blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom Z
The Leader Of The Power Puff Girls Z! *: Blossom is very smart and enjoys the wonders of sweets and her boyfriend Brick . She has a younger sister who annoys her everyday, Kaoru. * *: Blossom's favorite sweet of all time-WURLY CAKES * *: Signature Weapon: Bow & Arrows * *: Transformation Name: Hyper Blossom *: Signature Color: Pink (Back To Orginal Page-PPGZ CHATS INFO 'Likes & Dislikes' Relationships * Brick- 'Blossom sees Brick as a Misunderstood Poor Boy...as She sees his Depression and Pain when He explained that his Façade was forced...and Brick told her the Truth which is why She cried for Brick...because She made her Façade towards him as well...Apologizing for What he's been through and they came to know each other becoming Boyfriend/Girlfriend...Although Brick enters his Half Demon Form which Blossom fear as he loses Control...and Doubting that He would ever hurt her...Blossom will always Love Brick even if He's a Demon...with All Her Heart...Blossom also cares very Deeply for Brick as well as Loving him... * Buttercup- Blossom sees Buttercup as a Annoying, Brutal and Brooding Sister...As She hates when She attacks Bubbles, Brick, Butch and Boomer without a good reason...and She hates when Buttercup teases her about her love affair with Brick...But Still Respects her nature and Who she is. * Bubbles- Blossom sees Bubbles as an Innocent, Teasing and Kind Sister...But She knows what's best for her...as Blossom always tells Bubbles that If She ages 15 She can date...Telling her She's too young to understand those Romances and Love...Relationship...kind of thing... * Butch- Blossom sees Butch as an Selfish, Annoying and Hot headed Kid...But When She sees his True Shy, Teasing and Kind side...She comes to Respect him but still tells him to stop teasing her and Brick being together for the sake of Boomer and Bubbles... * Boomer- Blossom sees Boomer as a Teasing, Kind and Shy boy...When She sees his True Nature She respects him and the two become fast friends...Blossom tells Boomer to keep his Promise to Bubbles as He is going to need it... Clothing * '''Normal Attire- '''Blossom wears any Casual Normal looking outfit going to school or sleeping not fighting any enemies...Although Brick tells her she looks Beautiful whatever she wears... * '''Z Outfit- '''Blossom Wears her Z Attire if she's fighting someone or on Rare Special Occasions...When She's on a Date with Brick...If She agrees to make an Exception...But Bubbles scolds her for Wearing it for anything else since Bubbles tells her It's part of a Rule...So Blossom goes behind her back to get to Brick...Blossom wears her Z Outfit for City Trouble Normally...Brick tells her She already looks beautiful whatever but Brick says that her Z Attire looks pretty Beautiful if He had to choose... * '''Crimson Z Outfit without a Short Jacket-' Blossom wears this on one of her dates with Brick to get even closer to a Date Outfit...She also wears this when trying to find her Pink Short PPGZ Jacket...which Brick finds surprisingly before giving it to her... * 'Z Outfit (Roses and Flowers)- '''Blossom's Z Attire is decorated with Roses and Violets after Brick gave her a Bouquet of Flowers...although the rest of her Z Attire is left unchanged...Brick decorated her hair to make her look prettier...Bubbles still scolds her for wearing her Outfit for Dating Reasons... * '''Beautiful Crimson Bow-' Blossom's Main Garment she wears most of the time except when sleeping...Blossom wears this Bow everyday she never takes it off unless she's sleeping or Using it as a Giant Shuriken... Weapons * 'YoYo- '''Blossom uses her Pink YoYo to attack enemies with but Since her enemies gotten a lot stronger than before She calls the help of Brick to save her...Her YoYo seems to bounce off her enemies without dealing damage... Physical Abilities * '''Average Hand to Hand Combat-' Unlike Brick who is a Master of Hand to Hand Combat...Blossom's Unarmed Combat is lower than Brick...She has stated that Brick is better at Hand to Hand than She is...But Unlike Brick who's Punches Enflame and do tons of damage...Blossom's Kicks does the same amount of Damage as Brick's Punches...Blossom's most Paralyzing Kick is the High Kick...which she uses to Disable her opponent's neck temporarily...leaving them Vulnerable... Kicking Moves * 'Spinning Roundhouse- '''Blossom's First Signature Kick is her Spinning Roundhouse Kick where She kicks her enemy backwards into the air with a Spin... * '''Reverse Spinning Roundhouse- '''Blossom's Second Signature Kick is her Reverse Spinning Roundhouse unlike the Spinning Roundhouse this kick is used to knock her enemies away a distance or send them spinning to the ground... * '''Ground Kick-' When Blossom is knocked by an Enemy on a Ground...She can recover by swinging her legs on her Opponent's left cheek to knock them back and recover. * 'Back Flip Kick-' Blossom uses this Move to hit her Enemy's Jaw by performing a Reverse Somersault or a Back Flip...this kick knocks her enemies in the air... * 'Low Kick- '''Blossom only uses this move when her Enemy is knocked down and attempts to grab their weapon...This Kick consists of her right leg kicking her Enemy's left cheek...causing them to bleed...It has 45% chance of stopping her Enemy from grabbing their weapon... * '''Cheek Kick-' Blossom can used this move if Her Enemies are standing...This Move consists of Blossom thrusting her right leg to strike her Opponent's Left Cheek causing them to fly back...She can hold her foot to their face to go into a Leg Lock position... * 'Cheek Step- '''This Move is very strong and humiliating...It consists of Blossom walking to a Knocked down Opponent on their Back or chest...to forcefully put her foot on their left or right cheek...and squeezing it tightly...It can cause her Enemy to spit blood due to the amount of pressure... * '''Cheek Stomp- '''This Move consists of Blossom stomping repeatedly or stomping some hard stomps onto her Opponent's Right or Left cheek causing her Enemies to choke and spit out blood...Brick stops Blossom from using this move due to him not wanting her to fight violently... Foot Holds * '''Foot Crush-' Blossom only used this if her Enemy or Opponent is on the ground and crawling to get their weapons...This Consists of Blossom stepping on their hand to stop them She can choose to break their hand bones by the turn of her heel...or let go without violence... * 'Foot Step-' Similar to Blossom's Foot Crush but This is used when her Enemies are on the ground crawling or on their back...She can use this Move in varies variations...to step on their wrist (Left Wrist) to push their weapon away...or their chest so they can't get their weapon...or Their Neck squeezing causing her enemies to grunt in pain...Brick tells Blossom that her Foot Step to the neck is violent and very dangerous...that it could snap someone's neck if She used it brutally... * 'Head Stomp- '''Blossom can stomp her Enemy's Back head to push them to the ground or Knock them into unconsciousness...This Move Shatters the Ground due to the amount of force she's putting in her opponent's Back Head... * '''Head Step- '''Blossom can hold her Enemy's Back head by stepping tightly into their backhead to keep them in place or humiliate them...This hold can be turned into the Head Stomp... * '''Leg Hold-' Blossom can use this move romantically or Violently...Blossom uses this Hold to kiss Brick for the Sixth Time...on their Third Date...Although in Fights or Battles...Blossom uses this Hold to slowly but painfully crack her Enemy's Back...causing them to grunt in pain...She uses this While on the ground for Enemies... * 'Leg Lock- '''This hold Blossom uses is very different from the Leg Hold...Blossom's Leg Lock is only used when She's on the ground or grabbing her Enemy's Arm...This Hold Consists of Blossom wrapping her legs around her Enemy's back neck and squeezing them causing them to grunt and kneel in pain...while grabbing her legs to try to get them off...This move is Based on the Head scissors in Martial Arts... * '''Leg Step- '''This hold is an Attack and a Hold...this Hold consists of Blossom stepping on her Opponent's Face and squeezing it underneath her heel...The Target will grab her leg to get her foot off or to Injure it so She would back away... * '''Triangle Hold- '''This hold consists of Blossom grabbing her opponents Arm...and shaping her legs into a Triangle and squeezing the Target's Back Neck causing them to hold her legs...Unlike Most Holds this Hold can throw Opponents forwards or sideways...This hold is also used when Blossom's Opponent is not facing her... * '''Leg Throw-' This Hold consists of Blossom doing a Handstand to get her legs on her Enemy's Upper Shoulders and squeezing it...after Blossom will then perform a Reverse Handstand to throw her enemies to the ground...or Blossom can simply hold this position to squeeze her Enemy into unconsciousness... * 'Chest Leg Hold-' This Hold Consists of Blossom wrapping her legs around her Enemy's chest or Torso squeezing their Chest or Torso strongly...Blossom only used this against Brick when She had a Dark Spirit trapped inside of her... * 'Neck Leg Hold- '''This Hold Consists of Blossom wrapping and tightening her legs around Her Enemy's Neck squeezing it so they can fall into unconsciousness or Blossom can make a Sudden movement with her legs by tightening the hold and quickly moving her legs sideways to snap their neck...although their Neck method is more violent... Normal Kicks * '''Middle Kick-' Blossom's most used Angle of her Kick is her Middle Ones...She kicks in the middle direction to push her Enemies back by either hitting their torso or side hip... * 'Low Kick- '''Blossom's Second Most used Angle of her Kick is her Low Angle shared by the Same name of One of Her Special Kicking Moves...She uses when Blossom is aiming at her Enemy's leg or to sweep their legs... * '''High Kick- '''Blossom only uses this Angle If she's aiming for her Opponent's or Enemy's Head...or Neck...Blossom used this Angle to Kick one of The Ninjas neck to paralyze them for a Spinning Roundhouse Kick...to knock them in the air and into the Warehouse's Wall...Blossom can kick her Enemy's Head if She chooses to... Seduction to Brick * '''Her Holds and Her Kicks- '''To Brick these Moves seduce him to love her leg holds and kicks...Due to how beautiful they look and How Attracting they look as well...When Dark Blossom asked Brick If he liked the Position of him underneath her legs He agreed...hinting that he is resilient of her kicks and holds...and that he doesn't mind being kicked by her...This causes Dark Blossom to let go and giggle at him...Dark Blossom revealed to do this so She could Kiss Brick... * '''Kiss Temptation-' To Brick He feels disgusted towards Dark Blossom...Due to her always posing attractively towards him...Although this Worked Temporarily when Brick pretends to love her...causing the Two to kiss...then Brick punches her away...Dark Blossom feels heartbroken after but Soon gets enraged and performs a series of kicks and Leg Holds...although She lightens up after seeing him in her holds... * '''Touch Temptation- '''Dark Blossom tries touch Brick's Cheeks gently to get him to kiss her and caress her lower back and waist...and to caress her beautiful body...but this Failed as He claims her as a Gross Imitating Imposter compared to the Real Blossom who loves him... Element * '''Love- Blossom's Only and Most used Element is Love...Since She never becomes murderous or anything negative...Blossom's Element is how Blossom is acting the way she does...because her Element is love...Her Personality based on the Element is Loving, Romantic and Kind...which is how She's able to love Brick to no end... Weaknesses * Brick: Blossom's Beloved Boyfriend causes her to kneel on the ground and Cry...as her love swelling up inside her...Restrains her from using her Powers on who she loves the most...but this Weakness is expelled or weakened when Blossom turns Dark after being Hypnotized or mind control by Mojo...although the Weakness seems to still effect Dark Blossom * Candy: Blossom's Most seen Weakness is Candy...Blossom never uses her powers against Candy...Since she likes eating a lot...Blossom not being able to eat any candy causes her powers to lower...and grow weaker... Weaknesses to Dark Blossom * True Demon Forms- 'Dark Blossom seems to not be able to damage Half Demon Brick with her powers after awakening the Form from Brick...Half Demon Brick used Mega Fire Punch...to Shatter the Dark Spirit that is possessing Blossom's Body...as well as Using Automatic Demon Strikes to repeatedly push The Dark Spirit out of Blossom....Symbolizing Demons overpower and weaken Dark Spirits to Uselessness... * '''Brick's Love-' Dark Blossom seems to react to Brick's Love and his kindness...proved to be true...as Dark Blossom flickers to Normal Blossom...weakening the Dark Spirit...Although This is proved to be a Mini Weakness...compared to her Big Weakness which are Brick's Demon Forms... * 'HellFire-' Dark Blossom is easily overpowered by Brick's Half Demon Form's HellFire causing her to fly back unable to do any damage she backs away in fear...Brick's HellFire Manipulation is so strong that Dark Blossom's Durability is pierced by it...and the Dark Spirit took so much HellFire that It simply Exploded shooting out of Blossom's Body... '''Family Members Kaoru (Sister) Bubbles (Younger Sister) Brick (Boyfriend/Future Husband) Brilok (Future Son) Butch (Friend) Boomer (Best Friend) 'In My Chats' *'Blossom is the same in my chats as she is in the show PPGZ her rival in my chats is Berserk(Who later turned good but then turned evil again once her father Bass arrived) and Rage(Berserk's older brother) Blossom fought along side Brick in Chat 80 during the epic fight to save New Townsville! In season 2 she then went into a coma like Brick. Blossom awoke from a nightmare and was unable to talk or walk. She was then carried home by Brick who awoke from his coma early then Blossom did.' *'In Chat 49 Season 1 A new Z ray emerged(Dark Magician Girl created this Z ray along with HIM's Black Dust counterpart-White dust)and hit Blossom making her yoyo disappear and replacing it with a new weapon and making her much stronger then before' New Weapon: Bow & Arrows 'Things Blossom Shares With Iris' 'Gallery' ' BlossomandIristy.jpg Blossoma123erff.jpg Blossom667.jpg Blossmskaiasdf.jpg Blossom1245fgfd.jpg BLossom345.jpg PPGZ12.jpg BlossomandBrickcake.jpg Blossom_Forest_Wallpaper_ugd84.jpg Blossomandbrickstand.png BlosSom_X_BrIcK_III_by_sweetxdeidara_thumb.jpg blossom_and_brick___Z___by_Neobrick.jpg Blossomandbbulesppgzq3cWT72ynoi-_-powerpuff-girls-z-episode-2-english-dubb.jpg BlossomandBrickqqw.jpg blossomandbrickchirstmas.jpg Blossom23zxcc.jpg Brickhurtbadly33333.jpg ' Video ' ' Category:Superheroes